The present invention relates to handle assemblies, and more particularly to the handle catches of such handle assemblies.
Certain handle assemblies include a handle connected with an inner member, such as a spindle or dummy spindle, by means of a catch. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, one device for movably connecting the catch C with the inner member M is by means of an elongated flexible retainer R having one end inserted into one or more connective portions P of the inner member M and another end connected with the catch C. Although such structures generally serve the purpose of movably retaining the catch C, these components are relatively difficult to assemble, and therefor increase the time and cost of manufacturing handle assemblies having such retainer devices.